paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Jammer Truck
"No other truck's gonna do that!" :- Jammer Truck Operator Tactical Analysis * All-weather jamming capabilities: The Jammer Truck is a salvaged WW2 vehicle capable of disabling the weapon systems of targets. Its long range electronic jammer can be used to neutralize defenses and high-priority targets and allow Confederate troops to gain the upper hand. However, there is a pre-fire delay. * Impromptu armistice: The jammer can also be used to jam all vehicle based weapons, both friend and foe, in a sizable radius, allowing for a quick escape, or for Confederate infantry to empty their rockets into their helpless enemies. * Not meant for combat: The Jammer Truck has no secondary weapons, leaving it vulnerable to infantry-based weapons and strikes by multiple aircraft. That, combined with the lack of armour on the Jammer Truck usually results in a mangled wreck if the Jammer Truck is attacked. * What you see is what you get: Despite several attempts to prove otherwise, there simply isn't enough room inside the Jammer Truck to house the ammunition a weapon would need, effectively making it impossible to arm the vehicle. History As the war between Soviet Union and the democratic nations of the Europe was brewing, the Czechoslovakians wanted to keep their hard-won independence, and started the development of new weapons and technologies. One of these projects was the development of a weapon capable of jamming a circuits and electronics in an enemy vehicle from a long distance, called the Electro-Magnetic Jammer or EMJ for short. This project was developed by Elektra Co. in Pardubice, in the "City of Honey Cakes". The field tests of this electronics suite where shocking; in 1946, various electronic machines which the Czechoslovakian Army would provide; radars, radios, telephones and even televisions were disabled and though the technicians wanted to make them operational, the machines were utterly useless until the EMJ was powered down. In the same year the EMJ was completed and mounted on the half-tracked chassis provided by Tatra Inc., and created the KRTP-46 "Irena", briefly called the Jammer Truck. A few years later, when the Soviet Union attacked Czechoslovakia's neighbor Poland and following that, the Allied Nations were founded, Czechoslovakia joined and offered the Jammer Truck to the Allied cause. Even though only thirty Jammer Trucks were produced, they proved to be worthwhile, as their jamming abilities saved numerous lives of Allied tank crews, blocking all frequencies of Soviet forces and even jamming Soviet radars, making them electronically blind, giving Allied armored units a chance to attack. With the end of the war, Jammer Trucks were, along with most of the Allied arsenal, mothballed, despite the Czechoslovakian wish for them to remain in their arsenal. Supposedly, the Allies were worried about the environmental effect of the EMJ. Instead of the usual Boneyard, Jammer Trucks were sealed in the Czech bunker Hrob, where they rusted until Confederate sympathizers stole them and secretly shipped across the Atlantic to the United States. There, they were repaired and slightly modified, but the main equipment remained unchanged. Now, Jammer Trucks serve the rebellion, and frequently disable Allied vehicles and when necessary. And when the situation gets tough, activate the EMJ in a 360 degree radius, disabling anything around itself, giving the rest of the friendly forces time to retreat to their hideouts. Behind the Scenes The Jammer Truck is based on the Mobile Radar Jammer of Red Alert 1. Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Czechoslovakia